Could I Have Just A Few Minutes Of Your Time Please?
by snowdroplilyrose
Summary: Jackson's got something he wants to say.


Hi! I was hoping to get your attention, and now that I have, let's see if I can keep it.

So, how are you? Well I hope.

Good, I'm glad to hear that.

As you can 'see', I'm a happy and healthy specimen of manhood. Not bad considering what happened to me in a past reality. I died as you know. It was apparently what I wanted!

My untimely demise came in the World of Soap, a place of drama, of tear jerker storylines. This here, the place you're visiting right at this moment, is the World of Fan fiction. It too, can proudly boast high drama and tears, but what sets these two worlds apart is that here, history can and has been rewritten.

In this world imagination is King. Under his kindly rule, in this timeless endless realm, I've been spared a visit from the Grim Reaper, well in most stories I have. There are, of course, stories where I am no more, where I'm left in the past, where I've become just a memory. As excellent as those stories are, I'm sure you will understand my not wanting to dwell on them for very long.

Not what you were expecting so far is it? It's certainly not the beginnings of the kind of story you were hoping for is it? It's not something you have a sense of being able to lose yourself in. It's not a story that has you hooked from the start that will have you waiting on tenterhooks for the next chapter. I know there are plenty of stories like that out there; well I have been slap bang in the middle of most of them!

No, this little piece is a bit different, and so has perhaps already got you asking yourself "What the heck?" Or yawning in boredom or maybe even thinking about clicking out of it as you tell yourself 'this is weird' or 'a complete waste of my time!'

If you have been kind enough, and perhaps even interested enough to stick with me, and so are continuing to read, then thank you.

I say thank you because what this is, is a salute to the writers of this fandom, a show of appreciation for the wonderful array of stories they've written about Aaron and me.

Yes. If you hadn't already guessed it's me Jackson. It's me doing all the talking or maybe that should be writing? I'm new to this as you can see. It's not as easy as it looks believe me, but hopefully you can forgive me this clumsy and woefully inadequate effort? I just thought it was time one of us spoke up, that we expressed our gratitude in some way.

When I last looked there were well over 500 stories set around Aarson. Wow! Amazing isn't it? Aaron and me are seriously impressed. Who'd have thought it eh? Him and me building such a following. The writers are too numerous to mention, but you know who they are. I'm sure you have your favourites, we do.

The writers have kept us two busy, we've found ourselves in all sorts of situations and adventures, there's rarely been a dull moment.

We have been made to experience a mix of emotions, highs, lows, good times and bad. We've met new people, made some good friends, learned a few painful lessons along the way. There has been laughter and inevitably tears... and we've not needed a tear stick once!

We've argued and made up... argued and made up... argued and... well you get the picture. We've never fallen out of love though, that's been a constant. No matter the miles or the circumstances separating us or what other relationships we may have had, nothing ever changed that. Aaron and me are soulmates, we know it, you know it.

We've exchanged rings, we've made it all legal, we've had kids, taken on other people s kids... we've just about done it all. But then in this world of fan fiction anything can happen, nothing is impossible; dreams are allowed to come true.

The writers have gifted us and you with well written crafted, highly satisfying stories. They've teased us, tormented us… yes we hate to see TBC at the bottom of a page just as much as you do, especially when something exciting or horrifying is happening. Cliffhanger is the perfect term for that; the writers leave you dangling and desperate for more. It's a cruel but clever way of keeping you coming back for more, but you do it willingly, time and time again.

The writers here have covered just about every category there is – Romance, humour, mystery, horror, adventure, spiritual, suspense, fantasy, M rated… and the list goes on.

Of course not every story is to everyone's taste, that would be asking the impossible, but there is something for everyone here. Literally hour upon hour of soul satisfying reading.

I know reviews can be left for each chapter but come on, honestly now, how many of you take the time to do so? Whether it's to pass comment on something that moved you, annoyed you or on a part that was particularly well written, or on a spot on characterization or to simply say 'thank you for all your hard work' At the risk of getting a flea-in-my-ear I'm going to say not nearly enough of you do!

Moving on swiftly… and hopefully drawing this to a close. I want to thank each and every writer here for keeping Aarson in their hearts and yours, for perpetuating a love story, for letting it breathe and grow, for lovingly and respectfully exploring and developing us individually and as a couple.

Lastly I want to thank them for all the thought, time and effort invested in each story and for their great generosity is sharing their work here and the enjoyment it has and will continue to give.

TBC - Only joking... although Aaron might just want to have his say too!

J


End file.
